Pants on Fire
by edwardbella001
Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.
1. Boyfriends

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

**A/N: This is an all human story. I hope you guys enjoy this! You should totally read ****Pants on Fire**** by Meg Cabot! Also, I'm not quite sure if I like this story, so let me know if you do or I won't be continuing! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Boyfriend(s)

**BPOV**

"Mmm… I gotta get back to work." I moaned, pulling away from Jacob. I still couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend. We'd been together for three years. Three perfect, amazing years, in my opinion. I still had a hard time grasping the fact that he wanted _me_.

"No, stay here." He whispered. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his one last time.

"Sorry," I said as I scuttled off into the store and over to the cash register. I'd been working at Newman's Sporting Goods for about a year now, trying to save money for college and what not. And now, since it was summer, I'd been working my butt off. During the day I would be at work and at night, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I usually hung out. But the summer would be over in a matter of weeks.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and pulled it out, reading the text:

_Bella… Are you working again? We have to finish shopping!_

_Alice_

Alice took it upon herself to sign us both up for the beauty pageant that's being held by our school in two weeks. She's been going crazy over it ever since. I've been to the mall looking at bathing suits and evening gowns so many times that I literally despise that place. I don't know why she likes it. It's always packed full of people buying things they can't possibly need. I should have been a guy.

_Al, I'm getting off early today. Meet me at two._

_Bella_

Work was a drag. I was glad when the clock finally stuck 2 p.m. I walked towards the back of the store to sign out and to take my smock off when a pair of hands pulled me around the corner. I jumped and almost screamed, but relaxed when I realized who it was. I smiled at Tyler and before I could say anything, his lips were in contact with mine. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We continued kissing for a few minutes then I pulled away and smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself." He said back.

Tyler was my… make out buddy. That sounds really wrong, but I just couldn't help it! I mean look at those adorable lips… _Stop it!_ I scolded myself. I was with Jake. I was happy with Jake… right? Well, even if I wasn't, it was wrong to cheat on him. But I didn't want to break up with him. But I didn't want to stop making out with Tyler either. God, I'm such a lair.

I blushed and pulled away from him. "I gotta meet Alice, I'm sorry… I'll, uh," He cut me off.

"Meet me at the same place tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yep," He leaned into kiss me one more time. "See ya." I said then scurried into the back. After I signed out and hung up my smock, I headed out the back door of the store and walked around towards the side, where Alice was waiting for me in her bright yellow Porsche.

I climbed into the passenger's side and buckled my seat belt then she took off. "Did you have a good day?" She asked. I hoped that she couldn't tell that my face was flushed from kissing Tyler. I reached up and flipped open the visor to look at my face in the mirror. It looked okay.

"Yeah. It was slow, but good."

"Good. So, we still need to find you shoes and a bathing suit, correct?"

I sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately. I still can't believe you signed me up for this without telling me."

I saw her roll her eyes. "Ah, come on Bella. Don't you want to kick start our senior year with some fun?"

"Yes, but your fun and my fun are to totally different things."

"Everyone knows that Rose is going to win, so why should I, or anyone else, even bother? I don't know why Jessica and Lauren even entered after they heard she was in it." I said.

"Self-esteem issues?" Alice offered.

I giggled. "Oh, Rosalie won't affect their self-esteem at all." I replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of Rose, where is she? Wasn't she coming with us?" Alice asked.

"She was supposed to, but Emmett asked her if she wanted to hang out for the day and, well, when has she ever passed up and offer that included Emmett?"

"Well, she still has to find an evening gown! We only have so much time left."

"Al, take a breather. We have fourteen days."

"Alright." And with that, our conversation ended until we got to the mall. We decided to eat some crap from the food court before exploring. I ate as slowly as I could, to prolong the moment of not shopping, but that could only last for so long. Alice drug me into brand name stores and threw shoes and swim suits at be faster than I could even look at them. By the time I tried them all on, I forgot what the first ones looked liked.

After two torturous hours, we found shoes and a suit and we were free to leave. We loaded everything into her car then started driving to Rose's house. I'd forgotten to take my phone off of vibrate when I got off of work, so I quickly pulled it out and saw that I had two missed calls; they were both from Jake. I called him back and he answered after the third ring.

"Hey Bells." He said cheerfully. My heart melted.

"Hey Jake. Did you call me?"

"Yeah, what are we doing tonight?"

I looked over at Alice. "Al, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with Jasper. Is that Jacob?"

"Yeah," I said to her then pulled the phone back to my mouth. "Nothing's set in stone. Jasper's taking Alice out to dinner. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Go to the movies, walk around town a little? It's supposed to be nice out tonight."

"Okay, sure. After I get done at Rose's I'll have Alice drop me off at your house."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. Alice and I enjoyed the rest of our dive, listening to music and gossiping. Once we got to Rosalie's, Alice made me unload the bags from the backseat, insisting that I should model the bathing suit and practice walking in the heals for everyone since I should be getting use to it. I sighed, but didn't feel like arguing. We walked into the house without knock and found Emmett straddling Rose, kissing her on the couch.

"Oh my god, get a room." Alice said in disgust. Rose quickly sat up, trying her best to shove Emmett off of her.

"Well, you could have knocked." She replied

"When do we ever knock?" I asked.

"Good point." Rose said. She stood up and straightened out her blouse and skirt. Emmett got up and gave Alice and me bear hugs. I got out of the modeling, thanks to Emmett. He said he really wasn't in the mood to drive me to the hospital because I tripped while wearing the heals. I stuck my tongue out at him, but was secretly glad. I asked Rose and Emmett if they wanted to join Jake and me tonight, but they said that they already had plans as well. I was okay with that. Jake and I hadn't had a whole lot of alone time lately.

Alice dropped me off at Jake's and from there we got into his car and headed for the movie theatre in Port Angeles. It was nice being alone with him. I hated bloody scary movies so, of course, he had to pick the most grotesque one he could find. I had my head tucked into his shoulder for most of the movie, which is probably why he had to choose that particular one. Afterwards, we left Jake's car at the theatre and decided to walk around.

To my surprise, it actually was nice out tonight. You could even see most of the stars.

We came across a park and went to sit down underneath a tree. Jake leaned in towards me and kissed me passionately. I felt really guilty because all I could think about was kissing Tyler. It was like I was comparing the two of them or something.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

I took a deep breath, searching for a lie. "I'm just thinking about the pageant." Whoa, I'm getting really good at the lying thing.

"I'm sure you'll be great."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows that Rose is going to win."

"That's true," He said. I felt a twinge of jealously. I mean, Jake is my boyfriend. Shouldn't he think that I was going to win, even if it's not true? "But I'm sure you'll be the runner up."

"Gee, thanks," I said.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. I think you have a pretty good chance," He smiled my favorite smile then leaned over and kissed me again. After a few minutes, Jake pushed us back against the moist grass so that he was lying on top of me. When he started to reach for the button of my jeans, I pushed him off and stood up.

"Jake…" I shook my head.

"Come on Bella." He urged.

"No. I'm not ready. I'm sorry." I said. For the past month he'd been pushing me into having sex with him and that just something I really wasn't ready for yet. He cleared his throat then stood up too, looking upset.

"I need to get home soon." I said, so we walked back to Jake's car in silence and started driving back to Forks. I was staring out the window, just thinking about random things for most of the drive. When I noticed we were driving past the middle school, my head perked up.

"Still there," Jake said, amused. Of course he was referring to the spray painted lettering across the gym wall. My stomach sunk as I read it again, "Edward Cullen is a freak."

"Of course it's still there. It's been there for what, three and a half years?"

"Yup, something like that." He smirked. I still had a hard time believing that Edward and I had been best friends. But that was a long time ago. Before I was considered cool, or before I had Alice and Rose as best friends, or before I had the most perfect boyfriend in the world… Boyfriends, actually.

But I still felt guilty. I mean, it's not like Edward deserved to get chased out of town. He was just being honest… Well, maybe a little _too_ honest, but still. I mean, writing an article for the newspaper about the football team cheating on their SAT's, would sort of piss some people off.

Before I knew it, Jake was pulling into my driveway. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to kiss him quickly before I grabbed my shopping bags and got out of the car. He sped away before I'd even taken a step towards the door. I sighed and went inside. As far as I knew, everyone was sleeping. I tip toed upstairs, tripping a couple of times then went into my bathroom to shower and change. When I got done, I opened the bathroom door and was brushing my wet hair when my phone rang. I jumped out of my skin then answered.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey!" She screeched. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good, yours?" I asked. Alice babbled on and on for a while and I "uh-huhed" and "mm-hmed" at the right spots, trying to concentrate on my hair and brushing my teeth.

"Bella," Someone said from behind me. I turned around, aggravated.

"Hang on Al," I said then turned to my brother. "What?"

"Guess what." He had a huge grin on his face.

"What Mike?"

"Guess!"

"I don't know! Tell me or get out." I said.

He sucked in a deep breath. "Edward Cullen is back in town." And that was when I dropped my cell phone into the running water of the sink.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just too clear things up, Bella is a little out of character, but there's a reason for that! Also, Bella has a younger brother named Mike, who will also serve a purpose in this story.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Rosalie is to Emmett!**


	2. Surprises

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading all of them! Keep it up, please! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

**BPOV**

After fishing my cell phone out of the sink, I turned to my brother. "What did you just say?"

"Edward Cullen is back in town. You remember what happened... With the spray paint."

Oh, I remembered a lot more about the spray paint. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I was down at the movies with a couple of friends and he came up to me, asking if I was your brother."

I grabbed a towel and started drying my now dead cell phone. "And what did you say?"

"I said I was, of course."

It was times like these I wished I had a sister, not a brother. "Give me details." I demanded.

"Like what? I told him that I was your younger brother and then I asked him if he was Edward and he said yes. He asked me how you've been then I left for the movie."

"But he didn't say that he was back for good? Is he just visiting someone?"

"I have no idea. Why do you care so much?" He asked. I felt my cheeks turn red and my heart beat pick up for some reason. Why did I care anyway? I mean, I haven't seen Edward in years, why should I be concerned about him now? Sure we had been friends at one point, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I had an amazing boyfriend now… two amazing boyfriends, actually.

"I.. I don't know." I said quickly then turned my back to him. Why _did_ I care so much?

I tried to turn my phone on, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed loudly then pushed past Mike and went into my room. I got under the covers of my bed, but ended up tossing and turning. I sat up and turned on the lamp on my night stand.

So sleep obviously wasn't an option after the significant news my brother had showered upon me… I had questions pulsing through my mind and I needed to calm down so I could get to sleep. We had rehearsal, or more like a practice tomorrow with the lady putting on the back to school pageant and I really didn't want to have bags under my eyes. That would make Alice take longer on my make-up and that was something I really didn't want.

I racked my brain for something productive to do to become exhausted, or to at least make it less of a hassle to sleep. I probably should call Alice back on the house phone, but I didn't feel like going all the way down the stairs. I settled for reading because it would keep my mind from wandering. I got up and went over to my book self where I picked up my blemished copy of Wuthering Heights. I settled back into bed and began reading.

* * *

**EPOV**

Being back in Forks was… interesting. I mean, I knew people weren't going to be welcoming me back with open arms or anything. It felt like I was back at home though. I really had missed this place, as well as a few of the people here. I was looking forward to running into Bella and Emmett again. I wanted to see how much they had changed and how their life was progressing.

"Edward, are you okay?" My mother, Esme, interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're just sitting there staring out into space." She giggled.

I smiled. "Sorry, I was getting lost in my thoughts."

"Are you sure you're okay with being back here? I know it was hard for you before with everything that happened with that newspaper article…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about me."

Her eyebrows rose as she scrutinized my reaction. "You're my only kid; of course I worry about you."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Well, you do it a little too much." I smiled.

She was content now, focusing on baking something or other while I sat at the kitchen table, flipping though the newspaper. "I'm volunteering for this pageant thing that they're having for the high school and I offered to supply refreshments for the rehearsal and such, but I'm going to need some help setting everything up. And since your dad is still getting situated at the hospital, I was wondering if you would help me?"

"No problem," I agreed. "When is it?" Maybe I could get a good laugh at some of the contestants.

"This afternoon around three." She responded.

"Alright, just let me know when you're leaving."

"Thanks." She smiled.

I fiddled around the house for the rest of the morning. I finished unpacking my room and hanging things up on the walls. Everything was basically done and set up by the time we were leaving for the dry run. I helped Esme load up her car then I offered to drive. She agreed thankfully and got into the passenger seat. I was glad that I still knew my way around town. I guess it was sort of impossible to forget since everything in this town was just right off the highway. It also helped that the town was so tiny.

To get to the high school, we had to drive past the middle school. It was still there. In bright neon orange letters, mocking me: _Edward Cullen is a freak_. I rolled my eyes at it and almost laughed. All this town cared about was their sacred football team. They wouldn't even sandblast the words off after three years. I found it quite funny, actually. I didn't give a damn about what anyone else though. I was just telling the truth and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Oh my. You'd think they would have gotten rid of that by now." Esme said, shaking her head in disgust. I knew that I must be a humiliation to her. I mean, who would want that to happen to their son?

"Don't pay any attention to it. It doesn't bother me." I said confidently, meaning it. She turned and smiled at me then patted my leg.

By now I was parking outside the empty parking lot of Forks High School. I helped Esme carry soda, water, and other refreshments and baked goods to the football field. Apparently, they were going to set up some type of stage out there so they wouldn't have to mess with chairs for the audience. We were a bit early since there were only a few people there. I didn't recognize any of them, so I was sure they wouldn't acknowledge me. We set everything up on a table then I took a seat on the bleachers, waiting for the amusement to begin.

There were a few people sitting behind and in front of me. I was sure they were parents or relatives of the contestants. The woman putting on the pageant came out on the stage now, a microphone in her hand. She told us that he name was Sheri Williams. Sheri explained to us what they were going to be doing and told us that this was just a test run so that they could work out the kinks before the big thing.

"We're going to start by announcing each of the contestants one by one. They'll come out, introduce themselves then walk back off stage. After that, we will have the swim suit portion, followed by the questioning component, then evening wear with escort. Okay, our first entrant is Rosalie Hale." The woman stood aside from the microphone and a tall, blonde, and very pretty girl walked out from behind the stage and introduced herself. This cycle continued with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. I remembered the two of them. I'd been in school with each of them since kindergarten.

"Thank you Jessica. Now I would like to introduce to you Isabella Swan," Sheri said. That was the name I hadn't been expecting. My eyebrows crinkled and I sat up on the edge of my seat. She walked onto the stage, her cheeks red. She tripped walking to the microphone and her face grew a darker scarlet color. She looked… different. I beautiful different though. But she seemed out of place. This wasn't something the Bella I remembered would sign up for willingly. She wasn't really a girly girl back then.

After she acquainted us, she stumbled off stage and I grinned. That was one thing I remembered about the old Bella: she was dangerously unbalanced. I hadn't realized that my heart was fluttering quickly in my chest as I watched her. What a weird reaction…

The last contestant was Alice Brandon. After that, Rosalie walked out in a bikini, probably making the other girl's dads drool on themselves. When Bella walked out, I had to remind myself to breath. She was… well, sexy. It was cute how she tripped once again. I loved the blush in her cheeks.

The next part was brief and didn't last very long. I laughed out loud accidently when Lauren answered her question completely wrong, ending up babbling about getting her legs waxed.

Next was the evening gown thing with a male escort. I looked up when I heard Rosalie being escorted by Emmett. I should have known he would land a girl like that. I chuckled quietly to myself. I blanked out the rest of the names, not really caring about them. I refocused again when I knew it was Bella's turn. "Isabella Swan escorted by Jacob Black." My mouth dropped and I was gaping. There was no way in hell Bella would be with Jacob Black. We despised him as kids.

Sure enough, their kiss before walking off stage tipped me off that they were indeed a couple. My stomach dropped and I was suddenly disappointed and seething with anger at the same time. I leaned forward and put my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes for a few seconds to calm down.

Now that it was over, everyone was enjoying the refreshments. I got up and walked around a little, trying to relax. I didn't know why I was getting so upset. I mean, I haven't seen Bella in three years. A lot can happen in that much time, but… Jacob Black? Who the hell was this girl and why was she acting so different? After circling the track, I walked back to the table and helped Esme get every together.

We were walking back to the car when I saw Bella leaning up against a tree with some guy's face plastered to her own. The anger returned. When I got closer, I saw that it wasn't Jacob though. This was someone else…

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like lying (in this story) is to Bella!**


	3. Busted

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been on vacation visiting some family, so I haven't had much time to write, but here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Busted

**BPOV**

I was absolutely swamped when I got home from work. After yesterday's rehearsal for the pageant, I've been pretty stressed out. It's not like I really care about winning the damn thing because everyone knows that Rosalie has it in the bag, but it would be embarrassing to come in last and to well, trip my way across the stage. I was glad that Alice made tonight a girl's night. I double and triple checked that tonight wasn't going to entail a makeover of any sort, so that was a relief. As far as I knew, we were just going to go watch a movie then stop and eat pizza.

I stripped off my favorite **blue** tank top, having a sense of déjà vu for some reason. Then I figured out why. Edward had once commented on a blue shirt that I had. Ever since then, my closet had been full of blue; it still was, in fact.

That reminded me about how he was supposed to be back in town. I still hadn't told anyone about it yet because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I mean, Rosalie has never even met him since she moved here right after he fled town. Alice remembers him, and so does Jake, Emmett, and Jasper. He and Emmett use to be pretty good friends. But I'm sure he looks totally different by now anyway, right? It's been three years… Maybe they won't notice him…

"Arg!" I said and threw the tank top across the room. Why the hell couldn't I get this dumb ass guy out of my head? I was friends with him three years ago and it's not like we're friends anymore. I mean, after the whole "Edward Cullen is a freak" thing on the middle school gym, I've never really considered myself his friend anymore. God, why did he have to write that stupid article about the football players cheating on their SAT's? If he hadn't then…

I stopped that thought dead in it's tracks. I had an amazing life now. I had Alice and Rose as best friends and I had an amazing boyfriend whom I love very much. Well, technically two boyfriends. But Tyler is really just considered a sort of make out buddy. Gosh, I'm such a pig…

After pulling on a pair of clean jeans and a shirt, I ran down the stairs and grabbed a trash bag. I headed back up the stairs and started jam packing everything blue from my closet and dresser into the bag. I tied it up and placed it in the corner of my room, glad to be rid of the stuff.

I went into my bathroom and pulled my hair up into a pony tail and washed my face. Afterwards, I put on a little bit of make-up then grabbed my purse and bolted for the door. Rose and I were meeting Alice at her house so we could take her car. I got there within ten minutes and Rose and Alice were already waiting for me. We headed to the movies in Port Angeles then headed for pizza as soon as it was over.

"Geez, this place looks packed." Alice said as she pulled into the parking lot of Larry's Pizza.

"Well, it is Friday night and this is the only pizza place in town." Rose said.

"We could go somewhere else if you guys want. We may have to wait for a table." Alice suggested.

"Nah, let's just go inside. I'm sure the wait can't be that bad." I said. They both agreed and we got out of the car and headed in. We actually didn't have to wait for a table, but the place was packed. We were seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant- Alice and Rose on one side, me on the other. As soon as our waitress came over, we ordered drinks and pizza quickly so we wouldn't have to wait as long.

"So yesterday after the whole recitation, Emmett said he was walking around a little and he saw Tyler totally macking on this girl," Rose said. I froze and my head shot up. "And Tyler is the one who's escorting Lauren, right?"

"Right! Why would he do that to her? Does she know yet?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't have the heart to tell her and I'm sure Emmett didn't want to do it. Whatever. He's a jerk."

"Who was the girl?" I pried, trying to sound calm, but my voice sort of cracked.

"I don't know. She was a little shorter than him and has brownish hair. That's all Emmett knew."

"Huh," I said, trying to sound uninterested. Did Emmett really know that it was me? If he did, then why didn't he tell Rose? My hands started to get sweaty as I freaked out.

"Where were you yesterday after the rehearsal anyway, Bella?" Alice asked. My heart started to race now and I tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"What do you mean? I was there."

"Yeah, you were, but you were gone for like twenty minutes after it was over."

"Uh… Jake and I went to his car because he had to give me something." That was a very vague, but somewhat persuasive lie.

"Oh, okay." She said, convinced.

We were all quiet for a few seconds, until Alice burst out, whispering. "Oh my gosh! Look at that guy over there." Rose and I turned towards the direction Alice pointed out and my heart stopped. The guy following the hostess to his table looked like a model. He was tall with messy bronze looking hair and was wearing a shirt that was tight enough to show his muscular chest. His backside wasn't so bad either, if you know what I mean.

"Break me offa piece of that!" Rosalie said, but I barely heard her. I was still mesmerized by the creature that was only a few tables away from us.

"Bella looks like she's about to drool on herself." Alice laughed. I turned and focused my attention back on them.

"I was not!"

"Sure you weren't…" Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone. I shook my head, glancing back at the Greek god. They wouldn't shut up about how hot this guy was, so I finally decided to present them with a challenge.

"Alright Rose, if you think he's so hot, then why don't you go over there and talk to him?"

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, go! I'll give you twenty bucks." Alice said. "But only if you get him to invite you to join him for dinner."

"Deal!" Rosalie said and was out of her seat within seconds and started to walk over to the poor guy who was about to get charmed by her. It was kind of hard to see exactly what was going on because we weren't in hearing distance.

"You're going to lose your twenty bucks." I said to Alice.

"You never know," She said, looking at Rose and the mystery man talk. "He might have a girlfriend."

"But who the hell would deny Rose?"

Alice didn't answer and just fixed her eyes right back on them. It looked like the guy was explaining something to Rose, making her look sort of stumped. She said something back then smiled before turning around and half jogging back to our table. "What happened?" I asked, shocked.

"I used a really corny pick up line," She admitted. "He laughed at it and asked what my name was. I told him then I asked him the same. He said that his name was Edward. Afterwards, I tried flirting a little, but nothing worked! So finally I asked him if I could join him for dinner and he said that he really wasn't interested. He wasn't interested! Can you believe it?" She sounded somewhat hurt.

"Rose, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, you have a boyfriend anyway." I said.

"Yes, I know that, but he wasn't even flirty back."

"Bella, you go try." Alice urged.

"No way! I'm not going to make myself look like a complete idiot. If he doesn't want Rose then why the hell would he want me? I'm nothing compared to her." I babbled quickly.

"Come on Bella. I'll throw in twenty bucks along with Alice's." Rose said encouragingly.

"Ugh," I moaned, contemplating. After a few seconds, I slid out of my seat and started to slowly make my way over to the beautiful guy. I was racking my brain, trying to formulate some sort of pick up line that I could use. I stopped at the front of his table and he looked up at me. A flicker of something flashed across his face, but I wasn't sure what it was. "The other half of your table looks lonely. You want me to fill it up for you?"

He chuckled and my heart beat quickened at the sound. "Sure, go ahead and sit down," Blushing, I slid into the cushioned seat on the opposite side of the table. He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face and it made me uncomfortable. Then after a couple seconds, he shook his head and chuckled again. "Bella Swan," He said my name.

At first I was confused, but then I understood. Rosalie had said this name was Edward. I don't know why I didn't put it together earlier. But was Edward always so… so hot? I mean, the guy sitting across from me is not the same boy who got ran out of town. My eyes were bulging out of their sockets as I said, "Edward Cullen?"

He nodded. "The one and only. Around here, anyway."

It felt very awkward for a few seconds. I had no idea what to say or do now. I knew that I should probably leave, but for some reason, I didn't want to. "So, are you searching for boyfriend number three now?"

I looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're going out with Jacob Black, right? And I saw you kissing some other guy pretty intensely under the tree after the rehearsal yesterday afternoon."

No way. There was no way that Edward knew the hugest secret I'd been keeping. I'd worked so hard to keep this secretive and now Edward Cullen and Emmett knew! But Edward knew everything and he just came back to town. Was it that obvious to everyone else? "How the hell did you find out about that?" I spat.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, Jacob is escorting you for that stupid pageant which I still haven't figured out what you're doing in, and then I walked past the tree on the way to the parking lot, seeing you making out with some guy."

I blushed deeper than I already was and was quiet for a few seconds, trying to calm myself down. "Listen… please don't tell anyone about this. Swear that you won't."

"It's none of my business anyway, so why would I tell anyone? But there is something I would like to know. What the hell happened to you? The Bella I remember wasn't like this."

"Well, people change a lot within three years."

"Yeah, they usually change in appearance, but they aren't supposed to change who they are. I don't even know who you are anymore." He sounded almost upset. It pissed me off. Why does he care?

"You never knew me." I said harshly then started to get up, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned back around to say something to him, but he cut me off.

"You're full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you prefer to be called Bella. You were born on September 13, 1991 to Renee and Charlie Swan. You have a younger brother named Mike. We became friends when were about three years old because our mother's would throw us together for play dates back when they were friends. You're the biggest klutz I've ever met and you're a horrible liar. You hate math, but you like English. You don't really watch a lot of T.V. and you love to read," He stopped for a moment. "Would you like me to continue?"

I was too choked up to respond, so I sunk back into the booth on my side of the table. "Okay, fine. Maybe you do know a lot about me. But I bet you don't know other things about me… Like my favorite color or my favorite book."

"You tend to change your mind about your favorite color and your favorite book is Wuthering Heights."

"How do you remember this?"

"If something's important to me, I remember it."

I smiled slightly, trying to be discrete. "So you're saying I'm important to you?"

"At one point three years ago, yes you were." He said honestly. We were both quiet for a while.

"Well, I better get back to my friends," I stood up. "Um…" I needed to make sure he wasn't going to tell anyone about the Jake and Tyler situation, but I wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Don't worry. I won't spill your little secret. I really don't think you should be cheating on Jake no matter how terrible of a boyfriend he is, however. It's a little low."

"Thanks." I said then turned around and walked back Rosalie and Alice. They begged for details, and I basically made up some stuff. But in the end, I walked away with forty extra bucks in my pocket. After we got back to Alice's house, I said bye to them and got into my truck and drove myself home. As soon as I got upstairs, I grabbed the trash bag and started hanging up the blue clothes.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like the color blue is to Bella!**


	4. Accidents

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

* * *

**BPOV**

Chapter 4: Accidents

"Three days! Three days!" I awoke to someone screaming. My eyes fluttered open and I saw flashes of blond and black hair, so turned over.

"Mmm, go away." I moaned.

I felt one of them plop down on the bed next to me. Whoever they were, they pulled the pillow away from me. "Bite me." I said and buried my head in my folded arms.

"Oh, that's right," Rosalie said. "She was up late last night getting naughty."

My eyes shot open and I popped up in bed. "I..I was not."

"Oh, you totally were. Don't try to deny it." Rose says back.

The problem was, I wasn't sure if they were talking about Jacob. I mean… last night had been a little out of control. Jake and I went out last night and had a really good time. We kissed outside on my front porch for a good five minutes, and then he asked if we wanted to go somewhere where we could be alone, if you get what I mean. I was really getting annoyed with his constant pushing and nagging for sex. I'm just not ready to get that intimate with him. Hell, I don't even know if I love him. If I did love him, why was I running around with Tyler behind his back?

Speaking of Tyler… things may have gotten a little bit out of control with him last night… I would say that he got in between first and second base. See, when I got home, Mike told me that Renee and Charlie had gone out for dinner then went to see a movie and when I got upstairs, Tyler called. I answered and he asked if I wanted to come over to his place. I agreed and met him there. It was only then that I realized he asked me to come over because no one was there.

Anyway, to make a long story short, we ended up in on his bed where he was on top of me. We were making out for a while, but then it finally became clear that he wanted more than that. I let him get my shirt off before I stopped him and went home.

When I got home, I started thinking… If I was so in love with Jake the way I thought I was, then why did I feel the need to cheat on him with Tyler? What was wrong with me?

"Okay, maybe I was. But he's my boyfriend. I'm aloud to."

"Well, you need to get up and get ready because we're going to make sure everything is ready for the pageant." Alice responds.

I sighed then turned and rolled out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and tripped on my way to the bathroom.

* * *

**EPOV**

After waking up really late this morning, I mostly just hung out around the house and helped Esme. Later that afternoon, I pulled on some basketball shorts and tennis shoes. I told Esme where I was going and walked down the driveway before I started jogging.

I was passing a house on my road that had a bluish color and I saw that a really nice red convertible was sitting on the curb. I let out a low whistle at the car before I realized who was sitting in it. Although, I wasn't paying attention to who was sitting into the driver's or back seat. My eyes were locked on the gorgeous brunette tripping her way up the walkway towards the front door.

It was Bella, of course. I hadn't seen her in almost a week so it was nice to finally get a glance of her. I guess I wasn't paying much attention, because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground of the street, cursing at the road rash I just got on the front of my left leg.

"Hey! Hey, are you okay?" My head shot up at the beautiful music coming out of her mouth. I was glad that I didn't have an even bigger audience since the convertible had already driven away.

I laughed a little and glanced back down at my leg then up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped."

She giggled. "Usually _I'm_ the one in that situation."

"Looks like the situation is reversed." She held out her hand to help me up which I took eagerly, and stood up. She kept a hold of my hand and started dragging me towards her house.

"Bella, what are we doing?" I asked, not that I'm objecting to her taking charge.

"I'm going to take you to my bathroom and fix your leg."

I laughed. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, swear."

She rolled her eyes and continued to drag me through her front door and up the stairs to her hallway bathroom. She let go of my hand and ordered me to sit on the edge of the bathtub while she started to rummage through the medicine cabinet. She yanked out a bottle of peroxide, Neosporin, and a bunch of band-aids. She sat down on the closed lid toilet and pulled my leg onto her lap and winced at the amount of blood. She started breathing through her mouth.

I laughed. "Leave it." I insisted.

"I can't leave it; it needs to be cleaned so it doesn't get infected." With her comment, I shut up and let her continue. I watched her as she very carefully wet a cotton ball with peroxide and dabbed it over my leg. I made my leg flinch and my face contort in pain as a joke. She immediately looked up at me, shock in her eyes, but as soon as she saw my humorous expression, she hit me playfully.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I thought it was funny." I said back. She just shook her head, a grin on her face as she continued. I had the urge to reach across and move a part of her hair that kept falling into her face, but I resisted. This girl already had _two_ boyfriends. It's not like she needed another one. She was beautiful though… And every time I saw her smile, I got this really weird feeling pulse through me. I couldn't understand why… I never got this feeling before when I knew her, but it was a feeling that I was very fond of. I was still fighting the overpowering urge to reach over and feel the perfect skin of her cheek…

She put on some Neosporin next, and then put a few band-aids on. "There," She said, satisfied. She looked up at me, smiling, but I was still deep in thought. She realized this and her face became more serious.

"Bella…" I said her name with longing. She must have understood and leaned forward a little, then stole a glance back at me to see if it was okay. When I didn't object, she moved forward more, but not towards my face. She just rested her head on my chest and placed her hand on my left arm. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. I wasn't sure how to respond to this, considering the whole two boyfriend thing, but I couldn't help but put one arm around the middle of her back and one in the back of her head, in her hair.

We sat like this for a while until Bella moved herself so that she was completely on my lap, sitting side ways. As soon as she turned, I put my hand on her cheek gingerly. She looked at me cautiously before lowering her head quickly and pressing her lips to my own. In that very second, everything I previously knew flooded down the drain. I couldn't think or breathe. I was kissing Isabella Swan and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced.

She shifted in her position so that she was sitting straight on my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms tightly wrapped around my neck. I placed one of my arms around her waist, securing her to my body and held her face in my other hand. After getting a breath of air, I realized that this was very wrong. I pulled away from her a little too quickly, causing myself to fall back into the bathtub with Bella landing on top of me.

She giggled and pecked me again. I attempted to pull away from her again, but I just couldn't. Even though this was the most uncomfortable position I'd ever been in, I could not get myself to move. This woman seriously put a spell on me or something. Everything about her-hair, arms, smells… God, I loved the way she smelled.

After another few minutes, I decided that this really needed to stop. Bella needs to figure out what she wants. This just isn't right. She's lying to everyone and this just isn't her. I pulled away for sure this time, moving Bella off of me and getting out of the bathtub. "Bella, we can't do this… You need to figure out what it is you want. You can't keep lying to everyone like this."

She sighed and got out of the tub herself. She looked flushed and upset. "I know," She looked down and sniffled.

"Hey," I said and embraced her in my arms. "Bell, you just need to think things over. You can't have Jacob, that other guy, and me. You need to take your pick and kick the others to the curb, ya know? You need to get rid of all the lies you have in your life so you aren't keeping the truth stored up inside of you."

She noded against my chest, pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I know. I just… I don't know where to start."

"Start small," I suggested. "It's not like you have to do everything all at once."

"Yeah," She said then looked up, meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, there's absolutely no reason to apologize for _that_." I insisted then grinned down at her.

That made her smile then let out a small giggle. "Yeah, that was a pretty good kiss, wasn't it?"

"Pretty good? I thought it was more along the lines of amazing, or excellent, or brilliant…"

"Alright, it was amazingly brilliant and excellently beautiful. Happy?"

"Very." We smiled at each other goofily for a few seconds then Bella walked me down the stairs and to the door. I turned and look at her, wanting more than anything to kiss her again. I had to try my absolute hardest to resist, but then I looked at her lips and remembered how they felt against my own. I couldn't hold back, anymore and leaned down to kiss her softly. She kissed me back, and pulled away after a couple seconds. I smiled then hugged her before I turned and left.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way the word **sexy** is to Spunk Ransom!

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest and I apologize times a million! I just moved and I'm trying to get my room and everything in order. I've been staying up until about one in the morning, working on this chapter for you guys and now I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update again soon.**


	5. Honesty

* * *

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

**A/N: I think the world is ending because I finally updated! Ha ha. I'm sorry that it's taken so long. I think you guys will forgive me after you read this chapter though.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Chapter 5: Honesty

I hated Alice. I hated pageants. I just wanted today to be over.

My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was eating the rest of my organs. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my apprehension. _You can do this Bella. You can do this. _I felt like the stupid little train that always said, "I think I can, I think I can." I sighed and kept pacing back and forth through the tiny room. I glanced at the clock. Good, thirty more minutes.

"Bells, calm down. You're going to do perfect." Jacob said from behind me. He started to massage my shoulders. I weaseled my way out of his grip, trying not to make it obvious that I didn't want him touching me. Ever since that kiss I shared with Edward Cullen three days ago, I haven't been able to get him out of my head… It was like someone had set my entire body on fire, but in a good way. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy, but I've never experienced anything like that with Jacob or Tyler or anyone else before.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk." I said quickly to get away from him. It was getting way to stuffy and perfumey in that tiny backstage room anyway.

I tripped a couple of times, in the heals that Alice forced me into, since the heal kept sinking into the grass. At one point, I stumbled and just stayed there. I cursed to myself quietly then worked on getting the mud off of my shoes.

"Need some help?" An amused voice asked me. I looked up with a sarcastic remark on my tongue, but stopped quickly when I saw the flawless face bending toward me with an arm extended. It took me a second to register that that hand was being held out to help me up. I put my shoe back on and accepted his gesture, dazed.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked me with concern this time.

My heart started thumping rapidly in my chest. "Uh, yes."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I looked down and nodded.

We were both silent for a few seconds. "Listen, Bella," Edward started. "About what happened the other day… Um, we can just forget it. I mean, it was totally uncalled for. I shouldn't have acted that way when I already knew you were taken. I'm sorry."

The other day!? What, does he go around kissing other girls with two boyfriends often? I was about to yell something into his face, but then ceased. It was just that… He didn't want me or something? That's not something I was very use to. Everyone was always asking me out and what not. For crying out loud, I have TWO boyfriends and I just made out with another guy! But I knew that there was only one guy I wanted and he was standing right in front of me.

So, that's why I did what I did next: attack him.

I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, causing my already short dress to slip up my thighs. I dug my fingers into that messy bronze hair of his and smashed my lips to his perfect ones. It took him a second to respond. He had barely caught me and his balance and was taken aback by my forwardness, I'm sure. But he did react. He was holding me with one arm under my butt and the other tightly wrapped about my waist and he was kissing me back pretty vigorously as well.

After a too short amount of time, he broke our kiss and dropped me back onto my feet. He turned away from me, rubbing his forehead. I knew my hair and my lip stick were terribly messed up, but I didn't care. Sure Alice was going to scream at me, but it was totally worth it.

"I'm… I feel like I should say sorry, but I'm not." I said quickly. He turned back around.

"Yeah, me too," He was quiet for a moment then said, "Bella, you have to decide what or who it is you want."

I swallowed hard, trying to summon up some type of response. Before I could tell him that it was he who I wanted, someone yelled my name.

"Bella! Bella, let's go! We're about to start." I whipped my head around and saw Rose walking towards to me. I looked back at Edward then turned and ran towards Rosalie.

"What the hell where you doing? Why is your make-up all messed…" Then she stopped dead in her tracks, turning to glare at me.

What?" I asked, confused.

"You… you were just making out with that guy back there, weren't you? Wait, wasn't that the guy from the restaurant that one night? You naughty girl." She smirked.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! _I sang in my head. This was my biggest secret and I've been trying to keep it. "I… I… Well, it's complicated."

"I can see that," She laughed. "Don't worry. I don't like Jacob anyway and that guy back there is smoking! Didn't you say he was someone your brother new from camp?" Oh man… I forgot I told her and Alice that. When they were begging me for details that one night at the restaurant, I told them that the only reason Edward took to me better than Rose was because he actually knew me.

"Not exactly…I thought that was where I knew him from, but…" I was cut off by Alice yanking me backstage.

"Bella," She whined. "I had you all pretty and you messed yourself up!" She started dapping something weird on my face.

"Sorry, Al." I said. She just sighed and fixed me back up quickly. We all got in chronological order from our last names: Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and me.

Sheri Williams went out on stage and thanked everyone for being here today. Shortly after, Alice strode out onto the stage and introduced herself. Right before Rose was about to go out onto the stage, she ran back to me. "So who was that guy Bella? Come on, I need some sort of detail to get me through this!" She whispered. I looked over my shoulder at the five guys escorting us to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. They were all in the corner, loosening their ties and chomping on food.

"Uh, well… Don't freak out, okay?" She nodded excitedly and I took a deep breath, reaching up to place my lips to her ear. "Edward Cullen." I whispered.

Her eyes got huge and just as she was about to respond, Alice yelled for Rosalie to get back in line to be ready. She strutted out onto the stage, no doubt making every guy in the audience swoon. She said her name and her age then turned and walked back. The cycle continued with Lauren and Jessica then it was my turn. I was so apprehensive, I felt like I was going to barf. It's bad enough that I'm the clumsiest girl alive. I don't want to flaunt my flaw in front of the entire population of my town.

I took a deep breath and started walking out from behind the stage curtain. I could feel my cheeks burning as I made my way to the microphone. "Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan and I'm 17 years old." I gave the judges and the audience my best smile then turned around. I didn't trip until I was behind the curtain, so that was good. Sheri went back out on the stage and informed the audience that we were going to being starting the swimwear component now.

We all changed very quickly then lined up again. Alice went out first and once she posed at the end of the stage, Rosalie walked out, followed by the rest of us. I was very self conscious in my swim suit. This time, however, I was determined to look out in the audience to find out where Edward was sitting. He was in the middle of the second row, a pen posed in his hand as he scribbled in a handheld notebook.

Oh yeah, I forgot he loved to report things. That's the reason he got ran out of town in the first place. I still couldn't believe that he wrote about the football players cheating on their SAT's. I mean, I know it was true, but did he really have to publish it in the newspaper for everyone to read? And that sort of lead into the whole "Edward Cullen is a freak" thing being written on the middle school in bright orange spray paint.

Edward looked up and noticed me; he smiled his crooked smile at me and mouthed, "Good luck." I blushed, nodded back at him, and finished walking.

Once I got back stage, Alice thrust the dress and heals that I wore at the beginning of the show when we were introducing ourselves. Great. This was the part where I actually had to talk to the judges. I felt like I was going to be sick. I walked to the other end of the room and took a deep breath.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Now I really felt like I was going to be sick. I turned around and immediately saw Tyler's lips coming towards my own. Just as they were about to touch, I turned out of the way and he only got my cheek. I put my hands on his arms and pushed him away from me, then took a couple steps back.

"What's wrong, baby?" He said in a condescending like tone.

"You're escorting Lauren and you're over here trying to _kiss_ me?" I asked.

He looked perplexed. "Um, yes?"

"Tyler, don't you ever feel guilty about this? I mean, come on. We've been lying to everyone doing this."

He still looked confused. I sighed. "You know, never mind. I don't care what you do, but I'm done." And with that, I strode away from him and back towards my friends.

"Now all of the girls are going to come on stage and the judges are going to select a random question to ask each of the contestants individually," Sheri addressed the audience. She looked back at the curtain. "Ladies, will you please join me?"

We all entered the stage and found a chair for each of us. Alice walked toward the microphone since she was first and awaited her question. One of the judges pulled out a piece of paper from a hat and read it aloud, "What can you do to help the pollution in your town?" I wasn't paying attention after this. My eyes focused on Edward. He was looking up, probably to hear Alice's response, and then he looked back down and started writing, his hair falling into his face.

I sighed. God, what had I been doing for so long? I mean, dating Jacob and making out with Tyler _and_ Edward? I was a horrible person for doing this. I knew who I wanted to be with, that was obvious, but how did I get to be with him without hurting everyone else? I've been lying to everyone and it just isn't right. Hell, since Edward left three years ago, I've been lying to everyone! This needed to stop and stop now.

I was brought out of my trance when Jessica nudged me. "Bella, you're up." She whispered.

I got up quickly and carefully walked to the end of the stage, my hands grasping the microphone to hold me steady. I took a deep breath and waited for my question.

"How do you feel about the vandalism in this town?" I thought about this question for a second before answering. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that all the guys had heard the question and were now peeking out from behind the curtain to listen.

This was one of those times where I really should have thought about the words that were spilling out of my mouth. "Well, there really isn't any vandalism in Forks. Well, okay a bunch of stupid teens spray painted, 'Edward Cullen is a freak,' on the middle school a few years ago and it still hasn't been sandblasted off yet because everyone wants it to stay there. The reason those stupid and immature jerks wrote that was because they were upset over Edward reporting the truth of what happened to their older brothers. It's ridiculous."

I hesitated then turned around to look at Alice and Rosalie. Alice was looking at me sternly and shaking her head, as if she knew what I was about to say next. Then I let my gaze go over all the guys looking at me from behind the stage curtain: Emmett, Jasper, Eric, Tyler, and Jacob. I turned back towards the judges. "And the reason I know so much about this is because I know who did it," I could hear Rosalie squealing behind me, but it sounded like someone had their hand clasped over her mouth to stop her. "It was me,"

I was almost in tears by this point, but I was trying to hold them back. The entire crowd went silent, even Rosalie was quiet now. I searched through the crowd and let my eyes focus on the only person that mattered at the moment. I sniffled and wiped a tear that had betrayed me. "I am so sorry Edward. It was a very immature and I know how much it must have hurt you. And…" By this time I was choking on my sobs. I reached down and took of my heels then jogged towards the end of the stage, throwing the shoes at Alice.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem?" Jacob asked as soon as I was behind the stage curtain.

"Hey, leave her alone. The truth was going to come out eventually anyway." Emmett said.

"Well, it didn't need to come out like that!" Tyler agreed with Jake.

"Bella, do you want me to take you home?" Jasper asked.

I swallowed and wiped my eyes. "No, you need to stay here for Alice. I'll be fine. Tell Rose and Alice I'm sorry." I walked away from them, put my shoes on, grabbed my purse and fled from the pageant, running home.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way the truth is now to Bella!

**A/N: Hmm… do you really think it was Bella who would write that on the middle school about Edward? Was she just mad at Edward like everyone else? Or did someone help her? Hmm… let me know what you think is going to happen! **


	6. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update!! I've been swamped with school work and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Peanut Butter and Jelly

**BPOV**

When I got home, I was already on the verge of hysterics. I ran up to my room, closing and locking the door. I didn't want my parents coming home thinking I wanted to talk about what happened. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget this ever happened. I wanted to go back four years and prevent all of this. I burrowed my head in my favorite pillow and wallowed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Damn it Bella, get up!" I awoke to someone yelling and shaking my shoulder. I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. It was really bright outside, early in the morning, and I was in a dress. That's when everything flooded back into my memory. I threw myself back against my pillows, refusing to face anything yet.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie asked. I sighed and sat up, knowing I would have to face the music anyway.

"I'm sorry, Rose… I just… I don't know. I don't like Jacob and I don't like Tyler. They're both stupid jocks. I can't believe I was cheating on Jake with him. I… I think I like Edward and I didn't want to start a relationship with him if it was going to start off on a lie. I…" I couldn't continue my rant because tears were dripping down my cheeks.

Rosalie cracked a smile and started dapping at my face. "That's not what I meant, silly. What I meant was, why did you go to sleep with you make-up and your dress still on? You have mascara streaks everywhere and now you're getting a pimple on your nose."

Wait, she wasn't… angry at me? That was weird… I thought she'd be furious with me for spilling the beans, but apparently not. I was only paying with a pimpled nose. Lovely.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked carefully.

"I guess not. I mean, I think you definitely could have done it in a different way, but at least it's out in the open. It wasn't your fault though, you know." She said.

"It was my fault… I could have stopped them from doing it and I didn't."

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? What's done is done. Now let's get you cleaned up. I had to beg your parents to let me up here to see you. They're pretty pissed off at you." I pouted at this. Of course they were. Well, there went my hard work this summer. I'd have to give them the money to get the painted gym wall sandblasted off. I guess that was a good cause. Edward, after all, isn't a freak.

Rosalie pulled me out of bed and dragged me into the bathroom. She made me shower and put on a ridiculous outfit then she dried and straitened my hair. After graveling, I got her to leave the make-up off my face for once. I did feel better now that I had gotten up and knew that Rose wasn't upset with me. I just hopped that Alice wasn't angry. I also needed to talk to Jacob, Tyler, and… Edward to get things straightened out.

I sighed. I did have work today and it was supposed to be back to the old routine- Tyler and I make out for a while before and after my shift then Jake would pick me up afterwards. Of course, I wasn't sure if that was still the plan today since what took place yesterday. I hadn't heard from anyone except for Rose and I was scared to death to go downstairs to face my parents.

"Bella, come on, I'll give you a ride to work," Rose offered once I explained to her my dilemma. And I told her all of it; even the part about making out with Tyler before and after my shifts. "And don't worry about it. You're dumping both of those losers for that Edward guy anyway, right?"

I thought about that for a second… Of course I was dumping Jacob and explaining to Tyler that what we've been doing has to stop for good because I wasn't so sure he got the clue yesterday when I told him I was done. He, after all,wasn't the smartest apple on the tree.

"Well, I'm dumping them, yes, but… I don't know about… Edward." It took me a couple seconds to spit his name out and when I did, I said it quickly.

"That's understandable… I mean, he thinks you were the one to write on the middle school."

"It was me who did it, Rose." I said, and with that, I got up, grabbed my purse and made my way to the stairs. I knew that she was behind me. I hoped that she could act as my buffer so my parents wouldn't go totally ballistic on me.

They yelled anyway and I knew I deserved it. All of the money I'd been saving up over the summer was going to them to sandblast off the neon orange graffiti. I was okay with it. It was time that that went away; especially if Edward was going to be back in town again.

The ride in the car was pretty silent. Rosalie dropped me off in the front of the store about ten minutes early. I thanked her for the ride and headed back around to the back of the store to see if Tyler was waiting for me. However, it wasn't him there to greet me. There was three people there- Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

I stopped in my tracks when I first noticed them, but then started walking toward them slowly, my head down and my cheeks scarlet. Alice skipped forward to greet me. "Hi Bella!" She kissed my cheek and hugged me. I hugged her back, perplexed.

"Hey Al, what's going on?" I asked.

"I knew you would get here early and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay after everything that happened yesterday." She explained.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, you weren't really supposed to reveal something like that; yesterday, of all days."

I looked at her, then Emmett, saving Edward for last. Of course, he looked inhumanly gorgeous, especially with his messy bronze hair flowing in the light breeze. His eyes were friendly and he smiled his crooked smile at me. Now I was really confused. I almost felt like crying again. Did yesterday really happen? Why isn't he, or anyone else for that matter, angry with me?

"I'm… I'm fine," I lied. "Listen I need to get inside. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?" I smiled weakly then turned and started making my way towards the back entrance of the building.

"Bella, wait," I knew that voice. I turned around slightly, my hand on the doorknob. "I, uh… I just…" Edward started to say, but was having difficulties.

"It's okay Edward you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I am so so sorry for doing what I did. I didn't mean it. I don't expect you to forgive me; I don't deserve that." I said sadly.

"Bella..." He started, but I cut him off.

"No, it's okay. I have to go." I scurried off into the store. Work was a drag as usual. Apparently Tyler had gotten my message yesterday when I told him that I was done with him since he didn't show up before or after my shift. Jacob, on the other hand, was waiting for me in front of the store, leaning on the hood of his car. I took a deep breath and made my way toward him. He didn't look angry, nor did he look happy. His face was very serious and static.

"Hey," I smiled when I got within a foot of him.

"Hello." He responded in an odd tone. He had his hand on top of a newspaper for some reason; Jake never read the newspaper.

I contemplated what to say next. "Um, listen, about yesterday… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking saying that in front of everyone and I'm sorry for just bailing afterwards."

"It's fine, Bella. I know why you did it anyway. You love _him_, don't you?" He said "him" in a disgusted voice.

"Who? Edward? No, I mean… I don't know, but that's not why I did that."

"Oh really? I think this article begs to differ." Now he was angry. He threw the newspaper at my face. On the cover was a picture of all the contestants in the pageant. The headline was something corny about a mystery being solved after three years. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. I skimmed the first few paragraphs since they were just background information and the beginning of the pageant, but the rest was starting to get interesting:

_The contestants Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Bella Swan all entered the stage. Alice took the microphone, answering a question on pollution. The rest of the contestants were asked similar questions about how they can make a difference in the community. Each of them had the same result: some babbling along with a hair toss and grin; all except for one. Bella's question was: "How do you feel about the vandalism in this town?" She answered truthfully and ended up trashing her reputation along with her chances of dominating the pageant. She confessed to being the culprit who wrote 'Edward Cullen is a freak' on the middle school gym._

I stopped read and looked up at Jacob. I knew I had tears forming in my eyes. "Keep reading," He said softly. I sniffled and looked back down at the article:

_However, I may be one of the only ones to fully comprehend what happened the night that vandalism was committed. See, I was riding my bike past the school when I spotted the football player's brothers. They decided it would be funny to write my name on the wall along with a vulgar remark. There were a total of six people there that night: Jacob Black, Tyler Crowley, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Bella Swan. However, there were only two of them- Jacob and Tyler- who illegally spray painted on the middle school gym. The others hung back and watched while it was happening. They got to the "Edward is a f" part when Bella stole away the paint can. You see, they were going to compose a totally different phrase, if you know what I mean. She finished the sentence quickly so no one would have the time to repair the problem. And even though it really wasn't her fault, she felt that she needed to take the blame for it. I admire her and wish that I would have had enough courage to do something like that._

_Ever since second grade, when Bella gave me half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich because I left my lunch at home, Bella and I have been best friends. That changed after I left, sadly. When I came back, just two weeks ago, I found her a totally different person. I'm not saying that change is a bad thing, but in her case it was. She wasn't the same Bella to me anymore, but she's on her way back to the one I use to be best friends with. She's the most decent and loving person I've ever known and I'm openly beaming that I have the luck of being back here near her… If it weren't for you, Bella, I wouldn't have had the courage to come back. The world needs more people like you in it._

When I finished reading, I was crying again. It was a happy kind of crying for the most part, though. I really didn't deserve what he had written about me. After Jacob saw that I was done reading, he gave me a weird look that I couldn't classify, got in his car and sped away. I was headed back to the store so I could use the phone and call someone to pick me up when I heard someone call my name.

I turned around slowly, still wiping my eyes and thought I was being kidnapped. Someone had wrapped their arms tightly around my waist. I bumped against their chest and they lifted my chin up. Everything was happening so quickly that I didn't even get a glimpse of my attacker.

But once I felt their lips against my own, I knew who it was. I eagerly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him with all the energy I could summon up. Our tongues intertwined and I ran my fingers through his thick, messy hair and cupped his cheek. As expected, he took a step back to soon, but still kept his arm around me. Once our eyes locked together, he grinned and pecked me one more time.

We both started to say something at the same time and started laughing. "Ladies first." He smiled.

"I read what you wrote in the newspaper… It was the sweetest thing I've ever read," I had happy tears clouding my vision. "But I didn't deserve any of it."

"What do you mean you didn't deserve any of it? Bella, if you hadn't of taken away the spray paint from Jacob, there would something far more cruel up on the wall than what is there now. It wasn't your fault for what happened."

"I should have stopped them from the beginning though. I knew what they were doing." I said guiltily and looked down.

"You're right, it is you fault." He said in an amused sort of way. When I looked up, he was smiling. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm playfully. He chuckled. "You are not to blame."

I sighed. "Neither of us is going to win this argument, are we?"

"Nope," He grinned.

"Good, then we can move on." I said then stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He responded, but not in the same way as last time. He was more in control and gentlemanly. He kissed me once more then pulled away only slightly, our faces about an inch apart.

"Why did you pick me when you could have had Jacob or Tyler or any of the other guys in your school, for that matter?" He whispered.

I thought about that for a second. "Because if I would have forgotten my lunch, you would have given me part of your peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I giggled softly. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him and picking me up off my feet slightly. Then he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**A/N: There will be one more mini-chapter left and that'll be it for this story. But I already have it written so it won't take so long to be posted after this one so that's a good thing!**

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like honesty is now to Bella!


	7. Grounded

Title: Pants on Fire

Summary: Isabella Swan is not a liar. Although she would love to finally verbalize what happened the night "Edward Cullen is a freak" was spray painted outside the middle school, causing Edward to flee town. Now, Edward has come back and Bella has TWO boyfriends.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. Also, some of the plot belongs to wonderful author Meg Cabot.

* * *

Chapter 7: Grounded

_ABOUT NINE MONTHS LATER_

**EPOV**

"Would you girls hurry up? We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. I jerked on my tie, loosening it a bit.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I heard Bella scream back. I sighed.

"God, how long does it take? Don't they realize that they could each come with us to the prom in pajamas after just waking up and we would give a shit?" Jasper asked, plopping onto the couch. I was glad that we were all friends, for the most part. Emmett and I had been friends back before I left a long time ago, but I hadn't really known any of the others.

"I don't mind waiting. Whenever Rose is done getting ready, she smells like a weird fruit or something. It sounds strange, but I find it kind of a turn on." Emmett replied.

I shook my head. "Now that is just sad. I think you're getting high off of that exotic fruit, Em." I said. "Come on!" I shouted again.

"Oh my god, if you don't shut up, I swear, I'll come down there and shut you up myself!" Rosalie screamed.

I suspired again and sat down on the other end of the couch. "I wouldn't take that as a joke, my friend." Emmett said in an amused voice. "You know how she can be."

"I heard that!" I started laughing.

"I love you, honey!" Emmett replied.

"Alright, we're ready!" Alice said cheerfully. She, along with Rosalie and Bella, came to the top of the stairs and started walking down them. I wasn't really paying much attention to Alice or Rose, however. My eyes were on the blushing girl behind them. She was clad in a dark blue dress and was clutching her high heel shoes in her hands, which was probably a good thing, considering that she would have tumbled down the stairs if she'd been wearing them. I met her at the stairs, brushing my fingers across her red cheek, causing her to turn more scarlet. "You look beautiful." I whispered.

She smiled shyly. "It wasn't like I had any say in the matter." She said, directing her comment towards Alice and Rosalie, no doubt.

"Oh, you liked it and you know it." Rosalie said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She and Emmett held hands and started walking towards the door. Alice and Jasper were walking behind them, quietly talking to one another.

Bella and I followed. We patiently waited out front until the limousine got there. We all piled in, chatting and laughing the entire way. After about twenty minutes, we got to a behemoth hotel where the prom was being held. We all got out of the limo and headed inside. We were lead into the main room and seated at a table. After we ate, everyone except for Bella and me got up to dance.

"Come on Bella. One dance isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"In these shoes, yes! And besides, I can't dance. You of all people should be able to comprehend that."

I leaned closer to her, pretending like I was going to kiss her, but stopped about an inch away from her lips. "Please?" I breathed.

She blinked a couple times then pouted. "Not fair."

I grinned and stood up, holding out my hand to her. She reluctantly took the gesture and I was leading her out on the dance floor. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I located my arms around her waist, crashing her closer to me. She giggled and leaned her head against my chest. I rest my head on top of hers as we started to sway back and forth to the music.

"Edward?" She said in a quiet, shy-like voice after about a minute.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I… I love you… I just wanted you to know that." I stopped moving us back and forth. That was the first time she'd ever said that to me. I'd never said it either, unsure of how she would react if I had.

I took a tiny step away from her so I could scrutinize her face. She was looking down at the floor, embarrassed. I put my finger on her chin so her eyes would meet mine. "I love you too. More than you understand."

A smile took up half of her face. She stood on her tip toes and pecked my lips. "I think I understand." She whispered then kissed me again, this time passionately. She pulled back slightly, breathing heavily and I took the opportunity to kiss down her neck. After a second, she became impatient and pulled my head up back to hers. It finally registered into my brain that we were making out in the middle of the dance floor during a fast pace song. I gently pulled away from her and chuckled. She pouted, but let me lead her off the dance floor.

I was heading back to the table when she stopped suddenly, contemplating something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She hesitated. "Do you want to go some place less… crowded?"

I started at her questioningly. "Bella, are you sure?"

She nodded. "I don't think I've ever been surer of anything. I want to be with you."

It made me giddy to think of us in… that sort of state. But in a good way. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, um, can we get a room here in the hotel?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." I would have given into almost anything where she was involved at this point. We walked to the reception desk and I asked for a room. I put it under my credit card, they gave each of us a key and we headed up. Once we got inside, Bella excused herself to the bathroom and I went to sit on the bed, taking a deep breath to calm myself before I untied my shoes and took them, along with my tie, off.

A few minutes later, she walked modestly out of the bathroom. She had let her hair down and it was lying in curls around the middle of her back. She, too, had taken off her shoes as she crept to the side of the bed and sat down next to me, looking up from beneath her eyelashes. "Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"I want too," She said quickly. "I really do." And with that, she pushed me back against the pillows, straddled my waist, and started kissing me.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was more amazing than I'd ever pictured it. Of course, this wasn't something I'd ever thought I'd do with Edward until a few months ago. I never really wanted to do this with someone else. Edward was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and he was so nice to me. "I love you so much." I whispered as he cradled me to his side, running his fingers up and down my bare back.

"I'm pretty sure that feeling is mutual." He grinned and kissed my head.

"I never want this moment to end."

"Me either," He agreed. "But I promised you parents I'd have you home in about thirty minutes."

I sighed, disappointed. "I know." We were quiet now, just holding each other. That's all I ever needed anymore: him to cradle me. He was mine and we would always be together. I knew that sounded cliché and people were usually naïve and lied when they said something like that, but I'd learned my lesson the hard way about lying.

"We could always have the limo come back and gets us after the driver drops the others off." Edward suggested.

As tempting as it sounded, I had just gotten ungrounded about a month ago for the whole spray painting thing. My parents still had to pay for the wall to be sandblasted off even though it wasn't entirely my fault. At the same moment that I was about to say I needed to get home on time, Edward rolled over on top of me, straddling me. "I think there's going to be quite a bit of traffic on the way back home anyway, don't you?" His voice was husky. I was stunned for a second and he started to kiss down my neck.

"Edward…" I started to say, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"Shh," He whispered against my lips, making me melt.

"Oh, alright." I said, giving in. The grounding would be completely worth it anyway.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Edward is to Bella!**


End file.
